User talk:Panthenon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:OmagaSpruz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 144-Patient Appelant (Talk) 21:25, April 25, 2010 My Articles Panthenon, I was already planning to fix and clean up my articles but my time is quite limited so I can't do what I want with my articles. If I had more time to write I would be done already but with school and other things going on in my life I can't. But I don't like you openly insulting my characters where most of their bio has not even finish yet.Typhoonstorm95 00:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) WTF Why are you stealing My Articles? What are you doing? ***OmegaSpruz 18:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC) So it might be a coincidence? when I was looking at My article Phoenix Force i found that some new character suddenly appeared which i was only planning to make. It was Indigo and Shogun. First I changed Shogun but when I found that I lost the name of Indigo a batarian who in your version was a women. How could you use the same names?OmegaSpruz 18:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Stop Acting Like an Idiot You are like a baby. Stop editing my Articles and doing whatever you like to them. You said you don't read them, well you lied. Stop abusing me just because you don't like me. You already somehow got the same name of Articles i planned to make and you starting to be annoying. If you are full grown up adult when stop your bull**** behavior and act as normal person. Don't touch My Articles or I may do the same. With Respect OmegaSpruz 07:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Start respecting other people except of you.OmegaSpruz 07:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) There is also written to not edit it without writers permission. Unless you are an administrator of course. Now you are making the wiki look bad when i with my articles.OmegaSpruz 12:55, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but your Shogun page looks like a rip off from Chimera by the way. And if you continue doing what you doing it will end terrible for you. P.S. Imagine a new user looking for the pages and he searches the last edited. And he sees an article which because of you was mostly in bad language. P.P.S Stop acting like you are 10 year old child who admires his skill of writing and discriminates other with worst skill. P.P.P.S How about you just forget of a user like me and continue living your ***** life. In my country we call people like you "limited". It is not a bad word but it proves that your live is terrible and you show off to everyone to make yourself thing that your are better when the rest. So lets simply forget about this "argument" and continue living normally till you are going to ruin... Well everything... yours and mine. With RespectOmegaSpruz 17:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Thanks Your welcome. That guy is childish. If you need anything else, just let me know. Also, do you know when the Citadel Crisis RP will start? It was supposed to start on the 20th, but it didn't. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Channel) 15:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Just So You Know...